


The Lilim Rebellion

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Gaudium warns lucifer of trouble brewing in hell and along with mazikeen the pair go to hell to fix it. Meanwhile time passes on earth.





	The Lilim Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten once again by the delightful Tom Ormerod

Lucifer had not expected Gaudium to join him in the precinct that afternoon; nor had he expected the look of panic on his face.

Lucifer had been ready to greet him cheerily, but the expression had stopped him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, instead.

“Can I talk to you alone?” Gaudium asked.

Lucifer nodded, “Of course,” He said, leaning him through to one of the empty interrogation rooms, “What’s going on?”

Gaudium slumped into one of the seats and let out a heavy sigh. “You know I can see into souls with my mind, right?” He asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Of course. What have you seen, Gaud?”

“I looked into the depths of Hell, Lucifer. I am used to seeing darkness when I look upon that place, but this is the only thing I have seen that truly terrifies me. I saw emptiness. A void, the presence of absence, the likes of which I have never seen before.” Seeing the look on Lucifer’s face, Gaudium said “The dark souls in your keeping are still there, that has not changed. But a vast emptiness now stares out at me. The soulless have arisen, the Demons of Hell have been unleashed.”  
Lucifer was quiet for a long moment, before saying, “I have to go back, don’t I?” Lucifer’s mind was working faster than he could explain it aloud, so all he added was “You have to come with me.”

“What do you mean?” Gaudium asked.“

They need to know you’re watching them,” Lucifer explained, “That they are not out of my sight as long as you’re with me. You, Maze and I need to put them back in their place. We need to go as soon as possible. Years pass for every second we wait.”

*

“…So, you see, I have to leave, Detective,” Lucifer finished explaining everything to Chloe.

“When will you be back?” Chloe asked, fearing the answer.

Lucifer struggled to meet her eyes when he replied. “I don’t know. Time runs at different rates down there. It could be years on Earth, all I know is that I have to stay in Hell for as long as it takes.” Lucifer pulled her into an embrace, “But I promise you, Detective, I will come back.”

Lucifer embraced his friends in turn; Ella, Dan and Linda and nodded his last goodbye before leaving the house. He walked down to the beach, the calm of the ocean could do nothing to calm his emotions at this.

Gaudium and Maze awaited him on the san  
“What can you tell me abetereout the Lilim that I should know now?” Gaudium asked.

Lucifer replied, “The Lilim are the highest race of Demons, they have ruled Hell, second to me for millennia. They are known to the outside as the race of kings. But their race had fallen when I left. The old wisdom born out of Heaven was forsaken. Kings made cells more splendid that the houses of the living. Heirless lords sat in aged halls or in high cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the beings of Hell fell into ruin, the race of kings failed and the white light withered. The rule of Hell was given over to lesser beings.”

*

  
When they landed in the cold, ashen corridor of hell, Lucifer was quick to get a plan into motion. The most important thing to do in the first place was get important. For that, they needed Mazikeen’s special skill set.  
Maze entered the nearest cell that belonging to Reece Getty, Dr Linda’s ex-husband. She almost wished she got to torture him just to get some personal revenge on Linda’s behalf, but she wasn’t here for him. She was here for the demon in charge of this Hell loop.

“Hello, Tasunna, remember me?” Maze asked, sweetly. She moved quickly, wrapping her arms around Tasunna, one knife to her throat, the other to her stomach. “Now, I need information from you and if I don’t get it quickly we both know what’s going to happen.”

Tasunna swallowed, aware of how close the knives were and how quickly Maze could destroy her but wouldn’t. Maze would make it slow. “What do you want do know?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me,” Maze hissed, “I know you scumbags have entered a rebellion, I want names. Who’s in charge?”

"There’s three,” Tasunna replied. She wasn’t stupid enough to play Maze. “Three that are calling themselves leaders. It’s havoc. They mostly leave us alone if we leave them alone and don’t try and interfere. It’s fine in individual cells but as a whole it’s mayhem.”

“I didn’t ask for a background, I asked for names,” Maze said, pushing the knives closer. “Clock’s ticking, Tas.”

“Zuzims and Oboth are the right hand Lilim but it’s Helez running it all.” Tasunna replied.

“Thanks for the help,” Maze smiled sarcastically and stormed out of the cell.  
Once she was back with the other two, Maze told them what she had learnt. Lucifer turned to Gaudium. “You need to find them,” He said.

He knew Gaudium couldn’t locate Demons because they were soulless, but he also knew Gaudium would understand that he wanted him to find where the void was strongest.

Gaudium closed his eyes, an expression of extreme concentration crossing his face. It was a few moments before he opened them again and started walking. “Follow me,” He said.

The corridors of Hell were endless, cell upon cell in which the worst of creation resided. Gaudium stopped outside one of them, appearing no different to any of the others.

“Here,” Gaudium said, “This is one of the largest voids, but not the very largest. One of the right hands you mentioned.”

“This one’s mine,” Maze grinned, brandishing a knife again. She disappeared into the cell.  
Gaudium continued. When he next stopped, he told Lucifer, “This is the largest void I can see. Helez must be in here. I’ll take the other right-hand Demon and see you out here. Don’t get destroyed.”

Lucifer gave him a nod and a smile before walking into the cell. He found himself stepping out into a view point with several benches. The entirety of Los Angeles spread out before him. His breath caught as he saw who was sat on one of the benches. Amenadiel sat talking to Charlotte. They seemed so peaceful. He knew who’s loop he was in. He knew what he was about to witness.

There was a rustle from behind them and Charlotte turned around. She stood in front of Amenadiel to protect him. Lucifer turned to watch as Cain stepped forward. Cain’s arm strained to keep the gun down, pain lining his face. He was powerless to stop it though and the bullet fired; once again hitting Charlotte in the chest.

“Helez,” Lucifer said. Lucifer’s voice was already worked up and angry. He wore a black robe detailed in red that glowed with a fiery light. He was the Prince of Darkness once again and he would not be disobeyed. “A word.” He made it sound it like a choice, but Helez knew it was an order.

Lucifer lead Helez out of the cell not speaking again until they were in the cold, ashen corridor.

“I know what you’ve been doing, Helez. And now you must atone for you’ve done. Summon the Demons.” Lucifer said, calmly.

A few minutes later, Lucifer was at the head of a large hall, once again sat on the throne of Hell. Helez was knelt before the throne, Maze and Gaudium stood with their Demon captives behind Helez. Thousands of Demons stood with fear in their eyes at the return of their long-lost Master.

“The Demons that kneel before you have orchestrated a rebellion against the throne.” Lucifer began. “They seem to have forgotten who the Lord of Hell is. They seem to have forgotten that the race of Demon kings was broken centuries ago. You would be wise to remember that while I may be absent I have eyes and ears watching you every single day and if you ever disobey me again, remember what happened to these three.”

Gaudium and Maze’s actions were in sync, the knives they help restraining their respective demons sliced their throats. Zuzims and Oboth fell to the ground in pools of blood. The punishment for the leader was delivered by Lucifer himself. He stood before Helez, brandishing the knife of Demon steel and in one fluid movement, Helez joined his cohorts on the ground.

Lucifer dismissed the Demons, returning them to the cells and the torture they lived to exact. He turned to his friends, ready to return to Earth when the flap of wings caught his attention. Lucifer swung around to find his brother, Amenadiel, standing in front of him.

“I did not expect to see you, here of all places, brother,” Lucifer commented.

“I have come to deliver a message a message from our father,” Amenadiel begun. “He wishes for you to know that you have been forgiven and can return to Heaven if you wish.” His voice softened slightly, Lucifer’s brother once again rather than the messenger of God. “Luci, you can come home.”

“You and I have a different opinion of what is home,” Lucifer replied. “My home is on Earth with the people I left there. I have every intention to return to my home.”

Disappointed, Amenadiel nodded, “I suspected such an answer.” He replied. “But I’m not here to argue.”

“Well, that certainly makes a change,” Lucifer commented and both brothers laughed. The pair moved as one, hugging tightly.“Goodbye, brother.”“

Don’t worry, I’ll be checking up on you,” Amenadiel replied as they let go of each other. A moment and a flap of wings later Amenadiel was gone.

Lucifer turned back to Maze and Gaudium, “Let’s go home.”

*

Ella Lopez was on duty. Her long hair was tied in a loose braid, her long grey hooded jacket curled in the crook of her arm to reveal the detective’s badge on her hip. A crashing noise came from an alleyway nearby and she sprung into action, expecting a brawl to be going on. She turned the corner to see someone face down, someone’s leather clothed leg sticking out of a dumpster, and one figure she vaguely recognised leaning against it. The figure she recognised was Gaudium and the leg sticking out of the dumpster was Maze, who pulled herself out of the dumpster, pushing stray trash from her way. Ella laughed, unable to help herself. The figure face-down on the floor was Lucifer Morningstar, who spoke as he began to turn himself the right way up, “Yes, I am and angel and yes it did hurt when I fell but I assure you it wasn’t from heaven.”

“I know exactly which way you came from, Lucifer Morningstar,” She said shaking her head at a situation that was so typical of the friends she had missed.

“Miss Lopez, don’t you look ravishing?” Lucifer said, then seeing her badge, added “Oh, look at you, Detective. Talking of which, where is she?”

“Oh, she’s not the Detective anymore. The Lieutenant is at the precinct but I’ll call her to Lux.”

“The lieutenant?” Lucifer said “Ella, how long have I been gone.”

“Ten years, buddy” Ella replied, with a hint of sadness in her voice “but we’ve still missed you.”

“Ten years?” Lucifer repeated in disbelief. “In Hell it was less than a day.”

*

  
Back at Lux, Lucifer felt the familiar sensation of his elevator bringing him up to the penthouse. Walking into the room, Lucifer saw the sunset sky shining through the window from the balcony. The silhouette of Chloe. Before he could make it out to her, though, he was greeted by Dan.

“We’ve been waiting for you, man” Dan said. “It’s been a long time.”

“I know, Daniel, far too long,” Lucifer replied. He indicated to Chloe on the balcony and knew Dan would understand he’s need to join her.

As he drew closer to the balcony, he saw the Lieutenant properly. The decade had been kind to her, her hair was shorter now, a wavy bob cut that shaped her face beautifully. She wore a casual pant suit, a loose white collarless shirt and relaxed black jacket. As always her makeup was light, existing only to emphasise her already beautiful features.

“Lieutenant” he said softly. Chloe smiled at him but he didn’t give her the chance to respond. He bent down onto one knee, holding his ring out towards her. “This ring was Heaven-sent, much like you. My dear detective … Chloe, will you marry me?”

Chloe was lost for words for several moments, tears welling from her eyes and falling. “People told me when the years began to pass that I should stop waiting and move on. But I knew you would return. You promised and you don’t lie.” She nodded, “Yes, I will marry you, Lucifer Morningstar, of course I will.”

Lucifer placed the ring on her finger, before getting to his feet and lifting her into his arms. He kissed her, with the lights of Los Angeles behind them. Lucifer Morningstar was home.

 


End file.
